


the stars (on your ceiling)

by phandalory (orphan_account)



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Caretaking, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Illness, M/M, Mild Kissing, No Angst, Overworking, Play Fighting, Recovery, Romantic Comedy, Sickfic, Stay-At-Home Date, Winter Cold, dinner date, slightly aged up characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phandalory
Summary: “Ryo,” Akira proposed, twirling a rose between his fingers as he flashed a charming smile. “Will you go on a date with me?”Ryo let out a nervous laugh before scoffing. “I thought you said I had to rest tonight.”“And you will,” Akira explained, dragging the sentence out. “That’s why I’ve decided to bring the date to you.”(Or, in order to make Ryo happy on Valentine’s Day after canceling their dinner reservations, Akira decides to surprise his ill boyfriend by bringing the romantic date to him instead.)





	the stars (on your ceiling)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I’m super excited to post this because I have worked so damn hard on this. With school and such, finding time to work on this has been _incredibly difficult._ But, with Valentine’s Day and all, I thought like... hey this would be the perfect time to finish it! 
> 
> I had this idea a few months ago. These two need some fluff okay! I love them. 
> 
> This is incredibly fluffy and EXTREMELY LONG (just a warning). Hopefully I can make shorter stuff in the future but for now... oh well :’) I have a few smut/plot fics planned so I’ll be back with this pairing soon!
> 
> Also, big thanks to [Taylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_fish/profile) for proof reading this for me!!

Ryo didn’t know when the lights around him had begun to grow dimmer—when the colors around him had swirled to create one giant, smeared illusion—but as the blond raised his head from his computer screen, the twisted world encaptured his vision. Shivers quickly ran up his spine and sweat glistened on Ryo’s delicate skin as he sat on the couch, covered with layers of blankets as chills stretched out over his body.

Head pounding, eyes heavy, body aching… Ryo found his heart racing even though he sat completely still. Never in his life had he felt so terrible, but Ryo knew the inevitable had come. It was something every human went through, even if Ryo didn’t want it one bit. 

He was _incredibly_ sick. There was no doubt about it. Ryo felt like he had run a marathon after going ten rounds with a brick wall. Though in reality, Ryo had only ventured to the bathroom a few times, only to throw up before waddling back to bed. Of course, that was before Ryo had gotten a grip on his stomach, because, after he did, Ryo dragged himself out of his bed, down the stairs, and over to his couch. 

It had taken over thirty minutes to do so, with resting breaks in between so Ryo could catch his breath to stop himself from fainting, _but_ he had done it. And though he had been feeling sick since the beginning of the week, like absolute _hell,_ Ryo still found himself typing away on his computer that Tuesday night. Drowning in work he insisted he had to catch up on, Ryo was more than determined to work a few hours that night.

That is, until he started to become dizzy, and now Ryo was seeing stars as glanced around his living room.

Maybe working wasn’t the best idea…

Akira had warned him – no, _demanded_ for Ryo to put his work aside until his health improved. Why? Because Ryo was sleep deprived, dizzy, congested and could barely eat something as small as a raisin without throwing up since Wednesday in the week before.

Akira was persistent about taking it easy, and Ryo could tell how much his boyfriend was stressing over his illness. But he knew he couldn’t expect anything less. After all, the two of them were quite… _infatuated_ with each other.

Ryo didn’t allow Akira to come over to his house the whole week, though, no matter how persistent Akira could be. No matter how much he whined, begged, pleaded, over even badgered Ryo into allowing him to come over, the blond’s answer was always _no._ Ryo knew his sickness was a pain in the ass, and he was suffering more than ever. He wasn’t going to pass it onto Akira of all people.

They had work to do, after all. Akira couldn’t fight demons if he was sick.

...And, of course, Ryo didn’t want to get his _lover_ sick.

_Yeah. Definitely._

Ryo had begun to suspect that Akira was right about working, though. It was proving to be quite a challenge, even as Ryo attempted to regather his scattered thoughts. Everything around him was drowned out as Ryo sat on the couch, and he could barely focus on anything.

The world had grown dizzier, and Ryo inhaled a sharp breath of air.

It was a strange feeling – Ryo’s ears ringing as the world faded around him. However, Ryo tried to shake his head to snap himself out of it. He even reached to the side, gripping the arm of the couch tightly until his knuckles turned white. Staying on task, _remaining conscious,_ was all that mattered to Ryo. So, he inhaled deeply until the world around him had stopped swaying like a ship on sea, allowing Ryo’s heavy eyes to fall back onto his computer screen.

_Focus,_ he told himself.

A part of him knew that was impossible though.

Nevertheless, Ryo’s hands still hovered over his illuminated keyboard, and Ryo pulled his bottom lip back as he allowed his hands gently rest on the keys. Ever so slowly, Ryo began typing, the document which rested on his screen full of misspelled words and broken sentences. Ryo supposed it was better than nothing, though, as he continued to breathe deeply, trying his hardest to keep the bile which threatened to rise in his throat down as his eyes locked on his computer.

Ryo knew he was behind on too much. It felt like his body _and_ mind were against him, and all he wanted to do was take them down so he could focus on the bigger picture – which was work. Ryo had never been good on picking up on the smaller pieces of life, such as his health.

He had always been a stubborn one. Akira had even told him that. Ryo was never one to give up and would do what he had to do to succeed or not fall behind. However, Ryo was beginning to question if it was even worth it at that point. Which was something he _never_ did.

When Ryo broke his leg, he went to a convention and gave a speech in front of hundreds of people.

When Ryo fractured his arm, he wrote a forty-five page paper in three hours, summarizing a plan for one of his colleagues.

No matter what, Ryo never gave up. Akira had called that _cute,_ but Ryo was just determined.

Though he wasn’t feeling determined now. No, Ryo only felt sleepy, if that was even the right word. Ryo felt his arms and legs begin to grow heavy, as if they were filled with led, and he couldn’t stop his eyelids from falling.

“This is impossible,” Ryo said with exasperation, letting his fingers dance across the keyboard. Though he typed slowly and his thoughts were tangled, Ryo continued to work.

Once again, darkness crept into the corners of his vision, and as Ryo took a deep breath and shook his head, trying to stay focused on the document in front of him… his phone suddenly rang.

Ryo’s head snapped to the side and his gaze fell down to his phone which rested on the couch cushion next to him.

 

_Incoming Call: Akira -_-_

 

Ryo’s breath hitched, though he hesitantly reached down to pluck his phone up and accept the call. Slowly, he brought the device to his ear and cleared his throat.

“Hello–“

_“Ryo,”_ Akira breathed into the phone, sounding a bit surprised. _“Oh, good. You’re awake.”_

Ryo swiped his tongue across his lips, raising his computer and setting it to the side so he could pull his legs close to his chest. Akira’s voice was gentle, for once, and brought ease to Ryo’s roaring mind. “Yeah, I’m up.”

_“How are you feeling?”_

“Like hell,” Ryo mumbled, fidgeting slightly. He didn’t know where to begin, for there was so much to complain about… How his arms ached, his stomach churned, even how his nose was like a leaky faucet. Though he knew he couldn’t overwhelm Akira all at once. So, in a nasally voice, Ryo spoke back up,. “I tried to get some sleep earlier but I kept waking up.”

_“How come?”_ Akira queried.

“Was too hot,” Ryo explained, but then paused to reconsider his words. “But cold as well? I was shivering and sweating at the same time.”

Akira cursed under his breath. _“That sounds horrible. I’m sorry.”_

“It is.”

_“Has your fever broken yet, at least?”_

“Uhm.” Ryo raised his left hand, pressing it against his forehead. “It has gone down a bit, I suppose. I don’t feel so much like the inside of an oven, if that’s any better.”

_“But you’re still hot like one.”_

“I will hang up on you.”

_“Got it.”_

Ryo laughed lightly, although he meant what he said. It was rare for him to laugh, but sometimes Akira’s responses were just too funny in his opinion. They always teased each other, though. A part of their relationship was based on (sometimes) playful insults. It was just a part of their dynamic.

Sometimes Ryo would tease Akira, and other times Akira would make fun of Ryo. Their constant bickering always did bring a smile to Ryo’s face, even if it was a jeering one.

Akira always seemed to bring the best out of Ryo because of that.

Ryo sniffled his nose once again, cheeks red from his thoughts, before speaking up again. “I just want this cold to go away,” he lamented, coughing after he spoke. Congestion rumbled in Ryo’s chest as he attempted to regain his composure.  

_“I’m sure it will be over soon, baby,”_ Akira commented, and Ryo felt more blood rush to his cheeks – but he blamed it on his sickness.

Ryo fought back a small smile and cleared his throat. “Y-Yeah, we’ll see.”

He could basically _hear_ the smile which Akira wore. So, Ryo pouted and sunk down on the couch, grabbing the fuzzy blanket which laid next to him before covering himself and adding, “Dumbass.”

Akira gasped lightly. _“H-Hey, what was that for?”_

“Everything,” Ryo grumbled, his voice muffled as he snuggled into his blanket.

Akira only chuckled though and cleared his throat. _“Alright,”_ he said, a bit bewildered. _“Well, I was worried you weren’t gonna pick up. I know this cold has been kickin’ your ass.”_

“Worried?” Ryo suddenly questioned, his eyebrows furrowing. “Why would you be worried about that?”

_“Because–”_ Akira’s voice broke for a moment, and he sounded as if he were in a struggle.

Ryo leaned forward. “Akira?”

_“I’m outside your house right now,”_ Akira jumped back in, his voice rising in volume. _“Well, down the hallway if that makes things any better.”_

“You can’t be here–“ Ryo rasped into the phone, sitting up straight. “We talked about this.”

_“Blah, blah, you don’t want me to come over so I don’t get sick, blah, blah.”_

“If that’s all you hear when I talk I’m worried about all the weapon safety instructions I gave you last week upon allowing you to carry a firearm during some of our missions.”

_“...Hey, also, you got any leftover casserole from last week? You know the one you cooked after we failed that one mission and letta demon escape.”_

Ryo groaned loudly into the phone. “You’re _stupid.”_

_“I’m also outside your door,”_ Akira remarked. _“And_ you _better be coming down from bed. Specifically your bed ‘cause you promised to stay in there, remember?”_

Ryo stiffened. “I remember.”

_“And what did we agree the consequences would be if you weren’t up there?”_

Ryo’s eyes narrowed as he bit his bottom lip. “I don’t recall.” He spoke with edge.

Akira laughed boldly, and Ryo’s head snapped to the side when he heard the doorknob on the front door begin to jiggle. _“I betcha do.”_

“Sometimes I block out the stupid things that leave your mouth. I must have accidentally done it when we discussed the _terms.”_

_“I thought you would wanna remember, though.”_

“And why is that?”

_“Because it had somethin’ to do with me throwin’ your computer like a frisbee across town.”_

Ryo’s body tensed as he pushed his bottom lip out. If Akira _dared_ to go near his computer, he would take him down in an instant.

Well, he would at least try. His lack of muscles always seemed to be a problem when confronting his boyfriend, especially now because of his powers.

Though that never stopped Ryo from attempting to tackle Akira and pin him down to the ground. Ryo had tried, once before, after Akira had snatched his phone and raised it up into the air… just to see Ryo jump for it. Of course, Akira found it adorable because of Ryo’s short height.

Ryo had glared at the time before jumping forward to tackle Akira, but his boyfriend didn’t budge. Instead, Ryo ended up clinging to Akira while grunting, like a koala around a tree trunk. No matter what Ryo did, Akira wouldn’t fall.

Though if Akira _actually_ tried to throw his computer, Ryo wouldn’t hold back.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Ryo grumbled into the phone, rising to his feet.

_“We made a deal,”_ Akira pointed out.

“Your deals _suck.”_

_“How are you still so fiesty even when you’re sick?”_

“I’ll kick your ass.”

_“Anyway,”_ Akira started, clearing his throat, _“I took a spare key from your bed stand last time I came over. So don’t bother letting me in.”_

“A-Akira–“

_“I can just do it myself.”_

“I swear to God–“

_“See you in a sec.”_

And then Akira hung up, leaving Ryo more frazzled than ever. Of course Akira was going to barge in. _Of course he had taken a key._ Ryo was in the living room, and unless he could magically teleport up to his bedroom in the blink of an eye, he knew he was screwed. Though it motivated the blond and sent him flying away from the couch, gasping as his eyes flicked from side to side.

Three words echoed in his mind over and over again as Ryo licked his lips.

_Destroy the evidence._

That’s exactly what Ryo tried to do as he fell to his knees, pulling the blankets he was using off the couch before throwing them over his body. Lazily, Ryo patted the cushions of his couch to straighten them out before pulling away and blinking rapidly.

In the background, he could hear Akira slipping a key into the doorknob – only causing Ryo’s heart to race faster as he sprung off his feet, dashing towards the bottom of his stairs. Mind and feet moving a mile a minute, he made it there at the last minute, right as Akira pushed open the door. Ryo made his way up to the second step and propped his foot up, making it look like he had just walked downstairs.

Leaning up against the railing, Ryo glared while sporting a _warm_ smile. With his arms crossed over his chest, Ryo sniffled his nose and leaned forward upon hearing Akira’s footsteps echo throughout his home. It was only a matter of time before Akira came into his vision, and when Ryo caught sight of Akira’s defined figure he clicked his tongue and inhaled deeply.

“Hello, Akira,” Ryo said, bitterly sweet as he stubbornly shoved his nose up into the air.

Coming into the light of Ryo’s home, the blond noticed plastic bags, bulging with contents, hanging from Akira’s arms. Akira had said nothing about stopping by the store on the phone but, then again, all Akira really did was announce his arrival. Though by the sight of the full bags, it looked like Akira had bought a lot – of what, Ryo didn’t know.

In a way, it was quite intriguing. However, Ryo didn’t let his glare fade as he watched Akira approach him slowly, wearing his signature dashing smile. It was clear that he didn’t regret what he said on the phone about practically bullying Ryo into staying in bed.

Akira cared about him so much. _How horrible._

And after scanning Ryo up and down, taking in his appearance, Akira finally spoke up.

“Hey…,” he started, trailing off before laughing a little. Ryo hadn’t thought twice about his appearance, with blankets hanging off of him to make him look like a giant, puffy ball. It was clear that Akira found it amusing, though, considering he was chuckling.

Ryo grumbled under his breath. “Stop that.”

Akira raised his eyebrows as he swallowed his laughter. “I didn’t do anythin’.”

Ryo only rolled his eyebrows as a response, and he soon pushed up and off the railing. Face to face with Akira, Ryo looked up at his companion with narrowed eyes, lip still protruding.

Ryo shivered when he felt Akira reach out to place his hand on Ryo’s upper arm. The touch was casual to Akira as he continued to talk.

“What’s with the face?” Akira questioned, tilting his head to the side. “That better be a face of relaxation.”

“What does is that even supposed to mean?” Ryo queried with a scoff.

“‘Cause you’re so _relaxed_ from being in bed all day,” Akira explained, wearing a shit-eating smile. “Right?”

Ryo tensed for a moment, but quickly raised a hand to brush his startledness off. He blew a raspberry and shrugged, clicking his tongue. “Right, yeah. Bed was… comfortable.”

“Mhm,” Akira mumbled, eyes flicking to the side – over to the living room. Ryo’s blood ran cold as he watched Akira scan the room. Though he hated letting Akira walk all over him, considering Ryo was usually the one who took charge and demanded more, he was too exhausted to fight back.

_Sort of._

Akira’s eyes danced across the room, tracing the tall couch and staggered pillows before his eyes flicked back over to Ryo.

Akira took a deep breath before clicking his tongue and continuing. He helped Ryo take the blankets off his body before dropping them on the staircase. “And by bed you mean the couch, right?”

Ryo’s stomach soon dropped as he stared at Akira. “No, I meant bed. I _was_ in bed.”

“I don’t believe you,” Akira explained, shrugging as he gave Ryo’s arm another gentle squeeze. “Sorry, baby.”

“That’s completely unfair,” Ryo hissed stubbornly, once again sticking his nose up into the air. “I stayed in bed all day, head propped up with pillows and everything.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I only left bed to use the bathroom. I slept for fourteen hours _and_ shamelessly watched two different shows on Netflix. I didn’t go on my computer, not even _once.”_

Akira snickered before nodding. “Right,” he agreed, incredulity underlining his voice.

“I’m _serious.”_

“I know you are, angel.”

“I’ve been in _agony_ all day.”

Ryo watched as Akira let his head drop, bobbing it slightly as he listened to the blond speak. Though, when Akira raised it, he was wearing a small smirk as he rolled his eyes, saying, “You’re such a hero for going through this.”

“I know I am,” Ryo said cockily, sniffing his nose before swaying ever so slightly. “That’s just what sick people do, stupid. We rest and sleep. I–”

“And you weren't on your computer?” Akira questioned, cutting Ryo off as he leaned forward. “At all?”

Ryo pushed his bottom lip out more. _“No.”_

“And you stayed in bed _all day?”_

Ryo blinked a few times. He cleared his throat and nodded before speaking, once again locking gazes with Akira. _“Yes.”_

“Then how come your computer is on the coffee table?” Akira asked knowingly, lips spread out even more to curve his face with a smug smile. He hummed lightly and retracted his hand from Ryo’s body to cross his arms over his chest.

In an instant, Ryo’s eyes retreated from Akira, the slight ringing in his head beginning to grow louder as his eyes locked on his resting computer. He supposed the harsh, bright lights in his house (along with the discovery of his lies) had not done him any justice. Though he internally cursed himself while standing on the stairs, for he was in too much of a rush when Akira first declared his arrival that he forgot to hide his computer.

But, aside from the computer, now that Ryo was up and moving again he realized how _sore_ his head and body felt. The pain came in waves, but a headache quickly crashed into Ryo’s mind as he stood there.

It took Ryo a few moments to speak, considering his head was pounding like a drum, though he pushed the aching of his head to the side before looking back up at Akira.

“I just”—Ryo paused _again_ to lick his lips—“accidentally left it down there after talking to Jenny...”

His words sounded like a question rather than a statement.

Akira scoffed lightly at Ryo’s words and inched forward, sticking his neck out as he flashed another jeering smile. “I don’t believe you.”

Ryo stuttered, choking on air. _“A-And why not?”_

“ _Because_ ,” Akira dragged the word out. “I know how attached you are to your computer. You would never leave it,” Akira explained with ease.

“That’s not true,” Ryo defended with ferocity.

“Oh-ho, yes it is,” Akira pressured, laughing once. “You have never been less than five feet away from it.”

“What about–”

“When we go on missions, you take it with us in the car.”

“Well, I just–”

“On our last date, you stored it under your chair.”

“Akira–“

“There was even one time when–“

_“I get it,”_ Ryo rasped to cut Akira off, raising his hands in defeat. “God, but I swear I wasn’t on it this time. I was in bed, moron.”

“You were on the couch,” Akira pointed out, shifting his weight on his feet. He struggled for a moment to retain balance with the plastic bags he still held in his arms.

Ryo’s remained silent for a moment, eyes falling down to the floor before they snapped up to stare at Akira with a fiery passion.

“Maybe I was, but I swear to if you go near my computer I’ll kick your ass,” he bleated.

“I wouldn't let you,” Akira said with ease, raising his eyebrows.

Ryo mirrored the same expression, ignoring the growing ache in his head. _“You_ wouldn’t let _me?”_

“Damn right.”

“Uh-huh, and how would you stop me?”

“I have my ways,” Akira explained with a smile, his cheeks puffed up ever so slightly. “I’m not gonna argue with you. I’m just tryna get you back into bed, surprisingly just to sleep this time.”

Ryo’s cheeks flushed deeply, and the blond found himself raising a hand, about to smack Akira’s shoulder. However, before he could do so, Ryo’s vision suddenly faded – sending him wobbling to the side. The lights around him swirled into one, and flashes of black bombarded his vision. Before Ryo knew what was happening, his knees began to wobble and he leaned forward.

Legs giving out underneath him, Ryo stumbled down the bottom few stairs.

Thankfully, right into Akira’s arms.

Upon seeing Ryo fall, Akira darted forward and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, cushioning him from nasty fall. He had gotten there in time, and Akira’s worried look faded a bit upon hearing Ryo let out a muffled groan into the fabric of his shirt.

Ryo’s lips parted as incoherent words and sentences poured from his mouth. His boyfriend’s arms were warm around him, allowing Ryo’s tense body to lean into his touch. His head still pounded and everything felt so _fuzzy,_ making it impossible for Ryo to peel his eyes open as he rested in Akira’s arms.

“Baby,” Akira breathed out, voice laced with concern. “You okay?”

Ryo groaned slightly, shaking his head as a _no._

The blond heard Akira click his tongue once, and before Ryo knew what was happening he was being swept off his feet - suddenly hoisted up into Akira’s arms as his boyfriend held him bridal style. Instantly, Ryo’s head dropped to the side, resting up against Akira’s chest. If Ryo listened hard enough, he could hear Akira’s calming heartbeat…

Weakly, Ryo attempted to raise his head to stare up at Akira, but his eyes wouldn’t open no matter how hard he tried. Even his lips parted a bit as Ryo tried to force out words.

A part of him was still angry with Akira for threatening to use his computer in a game of frisbee golf.

On the other hand, being in Akira’s arms was one of Ryo’s favorite things in the _whole_ world.

His lips parted, a groan running past his lips.

“Shh,” Akira cooed softly, grunting under his breath as he took a step up one of the stairs. “No speaking. I’m taking you to bed.”

Ryo’s let out a more _aggressive_ groan.

Akira’s proposition made Ryo continue to whine and groan under his breath, though Ryo did not stop his boyfriend from lifting him up into his arms – jostling the blond in his arms a bit as he set the plastic bags he held down onto the floor. Though once situated and held tightly, Ryo allowed his head to fall to the side as he rested it against his beloved’s chest.

Akira swiftly began to carry Ryo up the stairs. Ryo knew it was fairly easy for Akira to hold him, considering he was as light as a feather, but he still heard heavy puffs of air dart past Akira’s rosy lips until they reached the top of the stairs.

But they didn’t stop there.

In the blink of an eye, Akira’s body snapped to the side – beginning to carry Ryo towards his _bedroom._

Of course, this incited a quiet _damn you_ from the struggling blond.

In hindsight, Ryo should have known that Akira would have taken him there, but, quite frankly, it was too difficult for Ryo to piece anything together. All he could really understand was that he was in Akira’s arms, they were going somewhere, and that Akira’s cologne smelled _great._

It was then Ryo realized that _maybe_ he had pushed himself a bit too far.

Roy’s vision was still blurred and his heart hammered against his chest. On top of it all, it felt as if a gust of fog had swept into his mind and body, clouding his thoughts and senses as he rested in Akira’s arms.

Upon their arrival in the bedroom, a part of Ryo’s mind, in the very back of it, began screaming at him to punch Akira in the face for deciding to take him there. Though Ryo barely thought twice about it as he took in the warmth which radiated off his boyfriend’s body.

That is, until Akira suddenly plopped Ryo down onto the mattress with _no warning whatsoever._

Though Ryo swallowed a noise of surprise, his muscles relaxed as he stretched out on his bed. It felt like all of the pains which captured Ryo’s body had been washed away as the blond suck down into his mattress.

For the first time all night, Ryo let out a content hum as he reached out to grab his blanket, quickly throwing it over his body so he could sink down into the warmth of it.

“What were you thinking?” Akira suddenly mumbled as he hovered over Ryo’s body, the gentleness which tinted his voice bringing comfort to Ryo’s being.

In almost an instant, Ryo found his senses crawling back into him as he finally opened his eyes, soon staring up at Akira with the kind of admiration that made the time stop.

“I was thinking,” Ryo started slowly, voice raspy yet nasally. However, he cleared it before speaking up again. “That I could finish doing my work without you catching me… _literally.”_

“Well thank fuck I came,” Akira replied with gibe, thought it was clear that he was still concerned. “That’s why I wanted you to rest.”

Ryo rolled his eyes a bit and grumbled. “Yeah, sure.”

“What?”

“My… My _work_ didn’t almost make me faint,” Ryo explained stubbornly, smacking his lips once. “It was your… _imbeciley...ness_ that made me fall over.”

Akira suddenly pulled back, staring down at Ryo with narrowed eyes as he parted his lips to speak.

“Excuse me?” Akira chortled, the look of confusion he wore washing away, only to be replaced with a more joyful one which was complimented by a smile. “I’m pretty sure that’s not a real word.”

Ryo returned Akira’s gaze, though his was sharper as he stubbornly gasped. “Yes it… is.”

“You hesitated.”

_“Stop talking.”_

“I’ll stop talking when you stop making up fake words.”

“How would you know that it’s not a real word? _Because it is a real word,”_ Ryo lied.

“Well, it just… sounds fuckin’ weird.”

“I’m the professor here.”

“...That doesn’t mean you can make up fake words.”

Ryo grumbled under his breath before rolling over onto his side to pout. “I can do what I want.”

The laugh which erupted from Akira’s mouth only made Ryo’s childish nature grow - but also made the blond’s heart race, much to his despise.

_“Shut up,”_ Ryo seethed with fiery eyes, staring at Akira with intensity as his boyfriend continued to laugh boldly.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Akira exclaimed between laughs, and before Ryo knew what was happening Akira was laying down next to him on the bed.

Ryo’s eyes had widened a bit in surprised; nevertheless, his glare was still present.

Akira dropped down with a _thud,_ and Ryo could have sworn that the house rattled a bit from it. However, Akira didn’t stop there, as he soon wrapped his arms around Ryo’s waist – causing the blond to let out a huffed groan before twisting his body to bury his face into one of his pillows. Although Ryo struggled at first in an attempt to slip from his grip, the blond knew it was impossible for him to escape when he felt Akira suddenly rest his chin on top of Ryo’s shoulder.

“Forgive me, baby,” Akira expressed lazily. “Was just laughing at how cute you are.”

“I am not,” Ryo replied sharply, his face scrunching up. “I’m a force to be reckoned with and you know it. Don’t aggravate me or–“

“You’re fucking cute as hell.”

“You’re _unbearable.”_

“Just consider this punishment for not listening to me earlier,” Akira suggested, snuggling against Ryo before raising a hand to thread it through Ryo’s silky, blond locks. “But this isn’t even punishment because you loveee me–“

“How could you be so cruel,” Ryo fake sobbed, clutching the sheets underneath him tightly. _“You monster.”_

“My baby,” Akira whispered into Ryo’s ear, and although shivers of warmth ran down his spine, Ryo wasted no time to raise a hand, pulling it back to punch Akira in the thigh.

Instantly, Akira hissed in pain, his breath hitching slightly as his grip on Ryo loosened. However, his arms remained around Ryo, and Akira took their closeness as an opportunity to mumble in a rough voice.

_“God,”_ Akira wheezed lightly after he spoke. And upon noticing Ryo once again try to wiggle out of his grasps, Akira’s grip on the blond tightened. “Didn’t you almost faint just, like, five minutes ago?” Akira grumbled into Ryo’s ear. “How do you still have so much energy?”

“I told you,” Ryo murmured. “I can kick your ass anytime.”

“I hope you know your sass isn’t getting you anywhere,” Akira pointed out, voice still husky as he recovered from Ryo’s _brutal_ attack. Ryo’s eyes flicked to the side, following Akira as his boyfriend sat up up a bit, their faces soon only inches apart as Akira hovered over him. “If anything, it only makes me want to kiss you more.”

“Don’t you dare,” Ryo said with venom, but the mischievous smile which crawled onto Akira’s face was a perfect warning.

Ryo just didn’t act fast enough.

For in the blink of an eye, Akira was leaning down to capture Ryo’s lips in a sweet kiss. At first, Ryo had pulled away a bit in a whine, but Akira had always been persistent - and he chased Ryo down until the blond was pinned underneath him. With Akira’s legs on each side of Ryo’s hips, the blond’s body locked underneath him, Ryo had no choice but to kiss him back.

Though the more Ryo got into it, he realized he didn’t mind that much.

Akira’s lips were slightly chapped, holding a metallic, yet sweet and addictive, taste. The further the kiss ran, the more Ryo leaned into it - desperate to taste more of Akira. Unconsciously, Ryo’s hands rose to grip the front of Akira’s sweatshirt tightly.

Ryo’s grip suddenly tightened when Akira pulled away though, their lips smacking as the lock broke. Holding down the whine which threatened to rumble in his chest, Ryo’s eyes fluttered open to run down Akira’s body, taking in the black sweatshirt and black, saggy sweats he wore before raising his hands to wrap them around his chest.

“Why did you stop?” Ryo mumbled, hesitation underlining his question.

“‘Cause you’re sick,” Akira replied simply.

Ryo’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared up at Akira with utter confusion. “That doesn’t make any sense,” he deadpanned, millions of thoughts racing through his head.

“What do you mean?” Akira prodded, seeming as bewildered as Ryo.

“You–” Ryo paused to swallow deeply. “ _You_ kissed me first.”

“Yeah?”

“But I’m sick.”

“...Yeah?”

“And your excuse for stopping was _because_ I’m sick.”

“I’m not following.”

“But you knew I was sick in the first place.”

Akira stared down at Ryo with a blank face, causing the blond to groan loudly. However, before Ryo could say anything else, Akira suddenly raised a hand to snap – like a lightbulb in his head had been switch on. Akira looked at Ryo with a different expression, one that was full of revelation, as he smiled casually.

“Oh, _oh… right,”_ Akira breathed out smoothly, like what Ryo was trying to explain was the simplest thing in the world. _“I gotcha.”_

“You understand?” Ryo questioned, voice full of hope.

Akira nodded a few times, delight radiating off of him before—in the blink of an eye—it all disappeared as Akira’s smile fell. Clearing his throat, Akira shrugged once and clicked his tongue.

“Actually… I’m gonna be honest,” Akira explained. “After you mentioned that we kissed I kinda just blanked out on everything you said.”

_“Oh my God.”_

“So if you could just explain everything you said _again_ in a _not boring_ way that’d be great.”

“And, suddenly, I’m tired,” Ryo snapped, pulling away from Akira sound he could roll onto his stomach. Swiftly, Ryo grabbed his blankets and pulled them up and over his head, creating a boundary between him and Akira as he snuggled down into the warmth of his bed.

Gentle grumbles fled Akira’s mouth, barely reaching Ryo’s ears as he pouted under his blankets. Although, even if Ryo was slightly annoyed in a _somewhat_ playful way, something about him felt… different. Yes, he was still incredibly sick and felt like his arms and legs were about to just fall off, but now, with Akira hovered over him - his boyfriend’s hand resting on his back even as he hid - Ryo felt _warm._

He didn’t know why. But he just did.

And it felt amazing.

Sure, the two of them always bickered, but something about Akira’s presence always warmed Ryo’s heart. Even if the blond wouldn’t admit it.

And as Akira carefully peeled the top of the blanket’s back, exposing Ryo’s nimble body as the blond suddenly buried his face in one of his pillows, Ryo hummed lightly and shook his head. Ryo could hear the rustling of blankets as the bed creaked, and before Ryo could reluctantly raise his head to search for Akira, a gentle pair of lips was placed upon his neck.

A shiver rolled down Ryo’s spine, and the blond’s back soon arched as Akira began to pepper light kisses. A trail was left on Ryo’s neck, each kiss Akira placed sending an electric shock through is body - giving Ryo some of his strength back as he sniffled his nose.

“Akira,” Ryo whined, dragging the word out. “I thought you wanted me to rest.”

“I do,” Akira affirmed. “But I also love kissing you.”

“We already-”

“Everywhere,” Akira clarified, clicking his tongue before raising his head to kiss underneath Ryo’s ear. “Not just on your lips, baby. Your whole body needs my attention.”

“Akira…” For once, Ryo whispered, and as he turned his head to the side his eyes flicked up to look at Akira. Everything about his boyfriend – his gentle expression, curving jaw, sharp, yet gentle eyes – brought a blush to Ryo’s face.

“What is it,” Akira questioned as he bonked the side of his head against Ryo’s, drawing them closer, “my baby?”

Ryo sucked in a deep breath of air before licking his lips. “I feel bad,” he admitted, shaking his head. “Quite horrible, actually.”

“Better than how you felt at the beginning of the week, though?” Akira pondered, looking at Ryo with concern.

It took a moment for Ryo to respond and think of a proper answer. “Well… I suppose,” he expelled, sighing lightly when he felt Akira’s hands creep up to his shoulders. “My body aches and I feel nauseous and sick but sleeping has been a challenge. Especially because I can never fall asleep.”

“How come?” Akira asked as his hands pressed down against Ryo’s shoulders, and Ryo’s eyes fluttered a bit as Akira began to massage his aching muscles lightly.

“W-Well,” Ryo stuttered, regaining his composure as his body loosened. “My nose is clogged. I can barely breathe and when I wake up in the middle of the night it feels as if I haven’t drank water in _weeks.”_

“I’m sure it will pass soon,” Akira offered, letting his hands fall to gently rub Ryo’s upper arms. “You’ll pull through it, babe.”

“I’m just _exhausted.”_

“Why do you think I told you to sleep?” Akira teased his question in a sing-song voice.

Ryo rolled his eyes. “Well, I can’t sleep now.”

“Why can’t ya?”

“‘Cause I don’t want you to stop,” Ryo explained, dropping his head back down onto his pillow. “Go lower,” he demanded lightly, his lips pursing as pleasure ran across his face.

Akira obliged, and his hands falling lower until he was massaging the dip in Ryo’s back.

“Maybe you could just fall asleep like this,” Akira suggested, his voice light as he breathed out.

_“Mmmm…”_

“You know,” Akira started, “it’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow.”

Ryo’s eyes fluttered open just a bit, and he started up at Akira with disbelief. _“No,”_ he muttered, lips pulling back into a deep frown. “No, it can’t be tomorrow.”

Akira chuckled and used the palms of his hands to dig into Ryo’s sides. “Ryo?”

“Yes?”

“What day is it?”

Ryo’s eyebrows furrowed as he let his gaze fall a bit. “Uhm…” He trailed off, brain flooded with confusion. “Saturday?”

“Today is Tuesday,” Akira clarified, raising his eyebrows. “That means tomorrow we have dinner reservations at that fancy restaurant you recommended.”

“Right, right…” Ryo breathed out in a deep sigh, eyelashes fluttering for a moment when Akira’s palms suddenly dug into a sore muscle. “I’m sure it will be fun. I only hope the waiters can excuse my rugged appearance when we go.”

“When we go?”

“I’m sure I’ll be better by tomorrow.”

“You said that three hours after you threw up,” Akira explained, “on the first day you were sick.”

“It _should_ pass soon,” Ryo pointed out in a grumble.

“Yeah,” Akira said in a monotone voice with no room for interjection. “We’re not going tomorrow.”

Ryo scoffed. “Yeah, _okay,”_ he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Sure, let’s cancel the three month reservation I made. The one that allowed us to eat on the twenty-fifth floor of the building. On the balcony. Under the stars.”

“I’m sure Netflix has a few new movies we could watch,” Akira said smoothly, reaching down to kiss the top of Ryo’s head. “Or I can go out and buy something too.”

“You’re really gonna take an expensive glass of Chardonnay away from me?” Ryo gasped lightly, his face scrunching up. “Chocolate covered strawberries? An expensive meal? You’re gonna cancel it all on the day before Valentine’s Day?”

“To be fair you forgot it was even Valentine’s Day tomorrow.”

_“Akira!”_

“Plus, cherry flavored medicine tastes just as good.”

“Excuse my language, but _fuck you._ I am not canceling our reservation.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Akira promised in a hopeful tone, retracting his hands from his boyfriend’s body. “I promise.”

“It’s _Valentine’s Day._ It’s supposed to be special.”

“I’ll take you out when you’re feeling better. Pick any other day of the year,” Akira pressed forward, helping Ryo roll onto his back so he could capture his beloved’s gaze. “A random, unimportant one. A date that nobody would bat an eyelash at. And on that one boring, dull night, I’ll take you out.

“Pick you up in a fancy suit, take your hand, lead you to my car, kiss your cheek, spoil you until your heart is racing and your cheeks match the blood red roses which rest in your arms – the ones _I_ gave to you as we sat down for dinner. Under the chandelier in the restaurant, your eyes will shimmer, and I’ll lean across the table to capture your parted lips. And, at the end of the night, I’ll take you back home–”

Akira’s voice fell in volume, and before Ryo knew what was happening, Akira had leaned down to whisper in his ear. Ryo could feel Akira’s heavy breath against his skin as he anticipated his next words. “Then I’ll worship you like the _angel_ you are in bed until the crack of dawn.”

Ryo’s tongue darted out, and he swiped it across his dry lips before speaking in a shaken voice. “A-Akira-”

“But, for now,” Akira paused to pull away, running a hand through his hair once he was sitting up straight. “You’re sick and you ain’t leavin’ bed.”

“I will,” Ryo sassed, narrowing his eyes.

“Nope,” Akira said with a cackle, suddenly flipping down to wrap his arms around Ryo. Swiftly, Akira brought Ryo against his chest and rolled over, holding the blond tightly before tucking the both under the blankets. “You’re stuck with me.”

“Who knew being sick could be a punishment,” Ryo grumbled.

Akira shushed him fiercely. “Can it,” he demanded. “Sleep with me now.”

“I’d rather faint again.”

“Mmm, come on,” Akira protested, resting his chin on top of Ryo’s head as he closed his eyes. “Everything will work out. I’ll make sure of it.”

Ryo pursed his lips.

Akira continued, “Who knows, you might even be surprised.”

The two of them left it at that, and Ryo ceased his struggling. Soon, the two of them were linked together in a heated cuddle – breaths heavy, hearts beating slowly, and minds at peace.

For the first time in _months,_ Ryo slept soundly that night… in Akira’s arms.

Ryo supposed being sick had its perks.

 

* * *

 

 

When Ryo woke the next day, his feet were cold.

Along with every other part of his body, actually.

In a drowsy tate, having only been awake for a few seconds, Ryo’s lips parted as he let out a deep sigh. Eyes peaked open, but only just enough to see the dim, gentler lights which hung above him in his bedroom, Ryo extended a hand to the side to feel where Akira had once laid.

Not much to his surprise, but the mattress was cold – meaning that Akira has left some time ago.

Ryo’s heart sunk a bit at the realization that his boyfriend was gone. When Akira was around, everything was so _warm_ and bright. Although Ryo constantly whined and teased him when they play fought, Ryo thoroughly enjoyed his company. When Akira was gone, Ryo always missed him dearly.

It has felt nice to sleep with Akira again. Ryo was never the kind of person to sleep a lot, let alone relax. He always kept himself busy, meaning he had short nights and long days. Ryo’s constant movement pushed the fact that he was exhausted to the side.

Though now that Ryo was sick, allowing him to lay around all day and rest, he was finally realizing just how worn out he was. Sleeping with Akira brought Ryo bliss, and the blond felt lighter than ever as he remembered how warm and strong Akira’s arms had felt around him.

Ryo’s senses crawled back into him with each passing minute, and Ryo could feel the hairs on his arms suddenly rise when a gentle chill ghosted over his bare skin.

In astonishment, Ryo’s eyes widened, but it was only because, well, he has looked down to take in his appearance.

For starters, he was not in the same outfit he has fallen asleep in the night before – specifically the outfit he had been in for the last _five days._ That alone made Ryo’s mind boggle. And as Ryo peeled his blankets back and off his body, his eyes ran across the black spandex shorts which hugged his thighs tightly. Going up, Ryo’s breath hitched at the loose NASA t-shirt he was wearing, which was definitely not his own.

In fact, it was Akira’s. Ryo had bought it for his boyfriend when they had a ‘sleepover date’ one night many months ago. It was a random, spur of the moment idea which has resulted in the two of them buying random online junk together at three in the morning.

A NASA shirt, a bottle of maple syrup, a block of cheese, and a forty-eight pairs of animal themed socks.

Ryo regretted it in the morning while Akira rejoiced.

Nevertheless, they kept everything they had bought.

It took Ryo a few moments to sit up, completely bewildered as he reached to the side – turning on the lamp which rested by his bed. Though as his fingers retracted, starting to go back to his lap, Ryo’s hand grazed over a loose piece of paper which rested on his nightstand.

Ryo blinked quickly in confusion as he hesitated reached to grab the paper, unfolding it slowly. He read it carefully.

 

_good morning sleepyhead :)_

_i’m gonna guess that you slept well cuz of how heavy you were sleepin… also because_

_you snored A LOT_

 

Ryo’s cheeks flushed deeply.

 

_you woke up in the middle of the night and said you were hot so I helped ya change into a_

_t shirt and shorts. yeah ik it’s my shirt that I left over at your house but all you own are_

_fuckin long sleeved shirts. also I cracked a window open_

 

_but yeah by now I’m sure you’ve noticed that I’m gone. I’m sure you miss my awesome_

_company haha but dw I’ll be back later_

 

Ryo’s eyebrow furrowed a bit.

 

_make sure you drink some more water once you’re up and movin. I’ll see you soon xx_

 

__best boyfriend ever ;)_ _

 

Ryo re-read the letter a few more times, trying to understand what Akira had said. Like, why would Akira be coming back? And _when exactly_ would he? Ryo assumed he had other stuff to do instead of just babysitting his sick boyfriend.

Ryo couldn’t wrap his mind around Akira’s words.

Then there was the fact that Akira had canceled their reservations. So they obviously had no other plans for the night.

In the end, all Ryo could really do was shrug as he kicked his legs over the wide of the bed, hesitantly standing up and waddling over to the window to stop the chilling breeze from coming into his room.

Rich blue eyes shimmered as Ryo’s gaze traced the city around him. It was already night time, the city covered in a blanket of stars, and though Ryo felt a pang of guilt for sleeping the whole day, the colorful city was truly a sight to see. With lights shining in every direction, Ryo held the beautiful sight close to heart as he spun on his heels, suddenly walking over to the doorway.

Ryo’s stomach growled as his body began to wake up with his moving. And Ryo even found himself licking his dry, chapped lips in annoyance and thirst.

Food and water were his first priorities as he left his bedroom.

Ryo’s feet pattered down the halls and stairs easily, and the blond felt contentment with his better state of being. Sure, his body still ached, his head was a bit sore, and he had a runny nose, but Ryo felt better than he ever had over the past few days.

Socks gliding across the hardwood floor, shoulders bouncing, a small, warm smile curving his face, Ryo entered the kitchen gleefully. Although his eyebrows would occasionally twitch because of his throbbing head, Ryo pushed past it and quickly began digging through his pantry for food.

The first thing his eyes fell upon were the countless boxes of cereal which cluttered the drawers – the best part being they were all the same kind: Froot Loops.

Akira had accused him of having an addiction, but Ryo countered that it was normal for anyone to have ten boxes of the same cereal stored away for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

So, Ryo poured himself a bowl of Froot Loops, seeing that they were his favorite. And as Ryo poured the cereal into a bowl, milk soon following, his eyes softened a bit. That is, until they lit up with the first bite.

Ryo wasted no time and eagerly began to dig his _gold spoon_ into the treat before shoving it in his mouth. Sweetness danced across his tongue, and Ryo even fought back a euphoric hum of delight as he took more bites of the cereal.

However, before Ryo could make his way back to bed as he confined to eat and lounge for the night, there was a knock on the door.

Ryo’s shoulder and smile fell a bit as he grumbles under his breath, reluctantly making his way to the front door to answer it.

Bite in his mouth, spoon hanging from his lips, hair sticking up in all directions, Ryo impatiently swung the door open.

Which proved to be a bad idea, considering Ryo almost choked on everything in his mouth—all at once—because of what stood in front of him.

Akira… in all his glory - looking more _groomed_ than ever.

Ryo scanned the other boy’s body thoroughly, mouth practically watering at his boyfriend’s polished appearance. In all honesty, it was the most tamed Ryo had ever seen Akira.

With the sleeves of his white, long sleeved shirt rolled up to his elbows, Ryo’s eyes hugged the slim, dark grey waistcoat Akira wore. Buttons fell down the front of the coat, leading into the peak of the fabric which rose from the bottom. Down the center of Akira’s chest was a thick, beige tie which complemented the waistcoat’s color gently.

Slicked back hair, with a few pieces standing out here and there, the dark color scheme Akira wore brought out the richness and intensity of his eyes. Ryo couldn’t stop his mouth from falling as he gaped at his boyfriend. Though, Akira seemed to leave the fanciness to his upper body, considering he wore black skinny jeans on the bottom instead of dress pants.

However, on the other hand, it suited Akira _perfectly,_ and Ryo wouldn’t have it any other way.

Heat soon rushed into Ryo’s cheeks, and the blond wanted nothing more but to run forward and throw his arms around his dashing boyfriend.

Though as soon as everything sunk in, two thoughts flashed through Ryo’s mind.

One, _he looked like utter shit._ Ryo was finally starting to remember that while his boyfriend was all dressed up, he was standing there in spandex and a t-shirt. His hair stuck up in every direction, and Ryo’s lips were a bright cherry red from the lack of water he had drank.

Ryo looked like he had walked through _hell._

But that lead into Ryo’s second thought.

_Why did Akira look like he had just walked through heaven?_

Ryo couldn’t help but to wonder, was he missing something? Had he forgotten something? Had Akira mentioned his plan of showing up at his house, looking like he had walked out of a fashion magazine?

Ryo was sure that he didn’t, but, then again, he didn’t fully trust his memory – especially because of the medicine he had been on, the one Akira coaxed him into taking.

All Ryo could do was stand there with wide eyes, expression frozen as he stared at Akira with awe.

“W-What…” Ryo breathed out in a whisper, barely audible.

Akira soon took a step forward, stepping inside the house, and Ryo questioned how he failed to notice his boyfriend juggling _more_ grocery bags in his hands. Ryo supposed he was just so taken back by Akira appearance. However, once seeing Akira struggle with the countless bags, Ryo set his cereal bowl down and extended his hands. His lips pulled back into a frown.

“Let me help,” Ryo expelled, getting on the tips of his toes to pluck one bag off another. He carefully brought it down into his arms, but before he could look inside Akira clicked his tongue and scolded him.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Akira said, shaking his head before kicking the front door shut behind him. “No peeking.”

“Should I be concerned?” Ryo thought aloud, eyes shimmering as he stared at Akira. “For more than one reason…”

Akira rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief as he laughed under his breath. Glancing at Ryo, Akira offered a small smile before nudging his head to the side. “Help me set these down on the table?” He suggested, raising his eyebrows.

Ryo nodded once, soon following Akira over to the dining room. The bag in his arms was heavy, and as the two of them got closer to the table Ryo was _dying_ to see what was inside all of the bags. Akira had always been good at surprises, but he had never done anything like that before.

With a grunt of stress, Akira raised his arms to set them in the pristine, white table before spinning on his heels to snatch the bag from Ryo’s hands. Ryo poured a bit as the paper bag fled his hands, though his eyes still scanned the bags which laid in front of him need – desperately trying to peek in them.

And Ryo’s curiosity only grew even more as Akira bent over, beginning to dig through one of the bags. Ryo leaned and bended, just trying to peek around his boyfriend to see what he was doing until–

Akira suddenly moved to stand in front of Ryo, blocking his vision. Before Ryo knew what Akira was doing, it was too late – for Akira was pulling a single red rose out from behind his back, handing it to Ryo with sincerity before offering him a sweet smile.

“Surprise?” Akira stated, but it sounded more like a question amidst the surprise.

Ryo stuttered for a moment as he searched for the right words. “W-What is this?” He finally asked, reaching out to take the rose from Akira’s extended hand. “You didn’t tell me you were coming over to give me…”

Ryo trailed off for a moment, glancing at all the paper bags again. “Groceries and a single rose?” Ryo supplied, twirling the rose between his fingers. “Is that why you’re dressed like a caterer?”

“Ryo-”

“Are you _finally_ picking a career choice?”

“Baby,” Akira finally cut Ryo off, taking a step forward to cup his cheeks. In a rush, Akira dipped down to capture Ryo’s lips in a sweet, gentle, passionate kiss to silence him. Ryo hummed into Akira’s mouth as he kissed him back, and though he was a bit confused he let Akira have his way until his boyfriend pulled back to speak again. “Stop talking and just listen to me.”

“I-I’m listening,” Ryo responded, not missing a beat as he smiled shyly. He watched as Akira bobbed his head a few times before taking a couple steps back.

“Ryo,” Akira proposed, flashing a charming smile before clearing his throat. “Will you go on a date with me tonight?”

Ryo let out a nervous laugh and scoff. “I thought you said I had to rest tonight.”

“And you will,” Akira explained, dragging the sentence out. “That’s why I’ve decided to bring the date to you.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Ryo forced out, shaking his head. “Did you brings stuff for it in the bags?”

“Maybe,” Akira responded with a wink.

“Let me see,” Ryo demanded, reaching a hand out towards the pile of bags. Though before he could get closer to it, Akira grabbed his hand - suddenly raising it in the air to _twirl_ Ryo round, pulling him back into his arms afterwards.

“Nope,” Akira whispered, placing a loving kiss on Ryo’s cheek. “No peeking.”

“It’s in my house therefore it’s mine.”

“So the stuff I’ve left here is…”

“Mine.”

“But I’m in your house too.”

“Exactly,” Ryo mumbled, spinning around to press him and Akira’s chests together. “You’re mine too.”

“Awe,” Akira cooed lightly. “But you still can’t see, angel.”

_“Damn you,”_ Ryo seethed lightly, throwing his head back. “You’re no fair.”

“And you,” Akira paused to raise his hand, poking Ryo’s nose, “are adorable.”

Ryo’s shoulders suddenly scrunched up as he sunk down into a pout - which only caused Akira to snicker and place his hands on Ryo’s sides, holding him still.

“So,” Akira continued, “Will you?”

“Will I what?” Ryo questioned, as if he were completely oblivious as he clicked his tongue.

“Go on a date wit’ me tonight,” Akira clarified with pride. “Only if you’re feelin’ up to it, that is.”

Ryo sniffled his nose as he spoke. “I’m not sick anymore.”

Akira raised his eyebrows.

Ryo sent him a glare. “I’m not _that_ sick.”

“How’s your head?”

“Fine.”

“And your stomach?”

_“Fine, Akira.”_

Akira pursed his lips before raising a hand, suddenly pressing it against Ryo’s forehead. “You still have a temperature…,” he murmured with concern, causing Ryo to shake his head eagerly. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

_“Yes,_ I’m fine,” Ryo reassured, reaching up to cup one of Akira’s cheeks. “You know, you don’t always have to worry about me all the time.”

“Oh, but I do.”

_“Just take me on a date, Goddammit.”_

“Oh, baby, you’ve always had a way with words.”

A surge if confidence ran through Ryo’s body as he suddenly reached up, grabbing Akira by the collar of his shirt to pull him down. Rising on his toes, Ryo met him halfway until their lips were pressed together in a sweet, yet demanding kiss. Ryo was a bit surprised by his actions; however, after a few seconds, when the kiss turned into something more gentle and passionate, Ryo grew proud of himself.

A hum ran past Ryo’s lips, swirling in Akira’s mouth as Akira deepened the kiss – but only a little as Akira made sure to be gentle with Ryo. A firm arm locked around Ryo’s waist, pulling him closer until their hearts beated against each other – until Ryo was breathing so heavily into the kiss, with need, that the blond just had to pull away.

Ryo didn’t go far, he didn’t dare to move away. Though as he caught his breath, he stayed close to Akira, his lips hovering over his boyfriend’s as his eyes fluttered open a bit.

Licking his lips, Ryo took a moment to regain his composure before finding his voice to speak.

“But, you know…,” he began slowly, voice hesitant. “You don’t have to do all this stuff for me…”

“I do,” Akira murmured against Ryo’s lips after pecking him once more. “Come on, baby, you know I do.”

“But you don’t,” Ryo pointed out, rubbing Akira’s chest with the palm of his hand in comfort.

“Maybe but…” Akira raised a hand, placing it against the back of Ryo’s head so he could pull it down, letting the blond rest his head on his shoulder. “Could tell how disappointed you were last night ‘bout the reservations. What kinda boyfriend would I be if I didn’t try to cheer you up?”

“Still an _amazing_ one,” Ryo explained, pausing before continuing in a wistful tone. _“Sometimes,”_ he teased.

Akira blew a raspberry as he rolled his eyes. “Pfft,” he breathed out. “But still, it’s my job to make you happy,” he explained, taking a step back before leaning up against Ryo’s table. Slowly, Akira raised his hands and began shooing Ryo backwards. “Now, go get ready.”

“Go get ready?” Ryo repeated slowly and with confusion.

Akira nodded once before gesturing to himself. “I’m all dressed up. You should be too.”

“What will I even wear?” Ryo blurted out, eyebrows furrowing. “What, are you saying my current appearance is not acceptable?”

“Nah, I love it,” Akira responded easily. _“But_ I do love when you dress up. I’m curious about what you were gonna wear if we did go to our reservations. You can’t blame me for bein’ curious.”

“How much do you want me to dress up?” Ryo questioned with a meek laugh. “I don’t really think I can go all out when I still feel a bit dizzy…”

“Just do what you can,” Akira explained, running a hand through Ryo’s disheveled hair before tucking a piece behind his ear. “Dress up for me, angel.”

Blood rushed Ryo’s cheeks, and, in a flustered state, Ryo sunk down before sending Akira a glare.

“Nevermind, I’m not doing this. I’m going to bed.”

“You can’t get out of it now,” Akira said in a matter of fact tone. “No take backs.”

“What, are we in first grade?”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m takin’ my _crush_ out on a Valentine’s date.”

“I can’t be your crush if I’m your boyfriend.”

“I don’t make the rules. That’s just how it is,” Akira explained with a laugh, his shoulders bouncing as his eyes swirled with happiness. Raising a hand, Akira pointed to Ryo’s stairway before flashing a toothy smile. “When you’re changing I’m gonna get things ready down here. But it’s a surprise so you have to wait until I say you can come down. Got it?”

“Yes, I suppose,” Ryo said with the click of his tongue, pursing his lips when Akira began to wave him off again.

“Go, go, go.”

“You can’t rush a sick person,” Ryo shot back before rolling his eyes, shuffling over to the stairway.

As he glanced back behind him, he saw Akira grin charmingly as he waved. Instinctively, Ryo puffed his cheeks up and licked his rosy, chapped lips before stomping up the stairs as Akira spoke.

“See you soon, beautiful.”

And then Ryo slammed his bedroom door.

 

* * *

 

 

Thirty minutes later and Ryo was anxiously tapping his foot against the hardfloor floor as he stood in front of his bedroom door, awaiting his boyfriend’s call that would allow him to come downstairs. His nerves crept up behind him, hovering over Ryo like a rain cloud which fogged his senses as he chewed on his bottom lip – just waiting for the right moment.

Of course, Ryo knew he had to be patient. What Akira was doing for him was sweet and he had no right to rush him.

On the other hand though, Ryo couldn’t help but to wonder what the _hell_ Akira was doing downstairs.

Occasionally Ryo would hear a small _bang_ and _bonk_ which echoed through the house. It always spiked his concern, but he knew he had promised that he would not leave his room until it was time to.

So, after a few more seconds of waiting, Ryo began to pace.

His pink and white fuzzy slippers slapped against the floor as Ryo made his way over to his full length mirror. Creeping into the frame, eyes glossing over the golden, swirled pattern which outlined the large mirror, Ryo shuffled nervously before standing still. His eyes raked over his elegant, slim figure.

A tight, velvet blue dress hugged his body gently, having long sleeves and falling down mid-thigh. The fabric was of high end, and under the dim lights small pieces of glitter which intertwined with the fabric gleamed—adding flair to Ryo’s appearance and stance. Around Ryo’s neck was a black choker, and a small, shimmering, silver triangle rested in the middle of it.

Slowly, Ryo reached up to run his fingers across his choker, lips parting in awe as he did so. Ryo began nibbling on his glossed bottom lip as he stared at his reflection though, nerves chewing away at his mind. Fingers trailing up, Ryo pushed his hair back as he sighed, tucking a curl behind his ear before tapping his foot again.

The golden clock which hung on the wall above his bed ticked lightly.

Excitement blossomed in Ryo’s chest.

Along with anxiety, of course.

But it was that perfect mix of both that brought a warm smile to Ryo’s face, allowing him to relax a bit as he studied his appearance a few more times.

Sure, it wasn’t _exactly_ how Ryo wanted it – his outfit, that is. He had planned to wear a black pair of heels that went up and fit his ankles nicely. Though with Ryo’s head still hurting a bit and his inability to walk perfectly in a straight line, he stuck with his fuzzy slippers.

Ryo caught his own gaze in the mirror. Diamond earrings pressed against his ears, their shimmer reflecting in his eyes. And just as Ryo let his arms fall, his hands running across his outfit to smooth it out, Akira suddenly called out.

It was muffled, but Ryo could tell his boyfriend was at least yelling something. What, Ryo wasn’t sure of – but Akira’s voice was enough to make Ryo shuffle over to his doorway, swinging it open with passion.

“What?” Ryo called out after a moment of silence, taking a hesitant step out of his bedroom. Instantly, his nose was hit with an enticing aroma, and it was one that brought Ryo’s sense back to life and made his stomach growl.

Had Akira been cooking?

Ryo desperately hoped so.

“Come down!” Akira hollered, and as Ryo approached the top of the staircase he noticed Akira was standing at the bottom. Ryo had never seen Akira look happier. “Everything’s ready,” he breathed out in relief.

Ryo narrowed his eyes, his gloss lips pursed, as he took a step down one of the stairs. The lights downstairs were dim, and in the distance Ryo could see something flicker. His imagination swirled with possibilities. However, he kept a steady pace down the stairs, and as he got lower Akira extended a polite hand towards him to help Ryo down the stairs.

“Fuck…,” Akira breathed out, his mouth hanging low.

Ryo swallowed deeply, fingers brushing across the palm of Akira’s hand before he laced their fingers together.

“What is it..?” Ryo asked cautiously, slowly moving closer to Akira. Though before Ryo could ask any more questions, Akira’s arms wrapped around his waist – suddenly lifting Ryo up to spin him around twice. Gently, Akira raised him before dipping him down, locking eyes with Ryo as he leaned down to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.

Ryo kissed Akira back softly; nevertheless, confusion still wrapped around his head. And as they pulled away, their lips breaking with a _pop,_ Ryo stared up at Akira with awe as he searched his face for an explanation.

“Akira–?”

“You look so beautiful,” Akira breathed out, voice full of pure admiration as he tilted Ryo’s head back, soon leaning down to place a trail of kisses down Ryo’s neck. As Akira spoke, Ryo shivered – feeling his boyfriend’s hot breath ghost against his skin. “So _fucking_ gorgeous…”

Ryo smacked his lips once before raising a hand to smack Akira’s chest. _“Shut up!”_

Akira lifted his head, kissing Ryo’s nose. “Make me.”

“I will kick you.”

“I’ll kiss you again.”

_“Eww,”_ Ryo whined loudly, rolling his eyes. “Don’t touch me, weirdo.”

Akira kissed Ryo’s cheek.

Ryo groaned loudly and squirmed.

“You’re adorable,” Akira breathed out lovingly, licking his lips before lifting Ryo back up and taking his hand. Akira took a few steps back, pulling Ryo with him, before disappearing into the darkness with his boyfriend. “Now, come with me.”

“I can’t see anything,” Ryo murmured, blinking quickly as he squinted, trying to search the room.

“Yeah, but I can.”

“Because of your demon powers,” Ryo grumbled.

“So,” Akira dragged the word out, clicking his tongue. “Just trust me.”

“Fine.”

Akira’s grip on Ryo’s hand softened, and the blond sighed lightly as he let his boyfriend lead the way. Though his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Ryo could not make anything out as they made their way through the living room. However, in the distance, Ryo could see something flicker.. and a flame of excitement captured his heart.

Slippers pattering against the floor, echoing against Akira’s dress shoes, Ryo bit his bottom lip as the two of the approached the dining room.

Ryo’s palms began to sweat a little, not sure what to expect. The air was heavy, but also filled with many scents. As Ryo breathed in deeply, he could smell a heavy wave of mint rush through the air, causing Ryo’s mouth to water.

And, as they finally reached the table, Ryo’s eyes became glassy.

In the center was the another single rose, a new one seeing that Ryo had left the one Akira had originally given him on his bedroom’s nightstand. The rose rested in a clear glass vase, standing against the white table cloth Akira had laid out. White plates were let on two spots of the table, directly across from each other, with a silver top resting on top – and Ryo supposed the food Akira has prepared was resting underneath it.

Next to the plates was a variety of gold silverware and a neatly folded napkin. All of it took Ryo’s breath away.

“Akira…”

“Take a seat,” Akira requested lightly, pulling Ryo’s chair back before helping him sit down. Once Ryo was seated, Akira pushed him close to the table and placed a small kiss on top of his head before taking his own seat. “What do you think?” Akira questioned, a smile resting on his face.

“I love it,” Ryo exhaled, rolling his shoulders as he grabbed his napkin, spreading it over his lap. “You didn’t have to do all of this for me…”

“Like I said—” Akira paused to laugh, still staring at Ryo with admiration. “I wanted to. You deserve it.”

Ryo’s gaze fell to avoid Akira’s loving look, a blush still resting on the blond’s face because of Akira’s comforting words.

“Well… Thank you,” Ryo expelled, nibbling on his bottom lip. “Really, it’s all so lovely.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Akira said sincerely, raising a hand to run it through his hair. “Now, are you hungry?”

_“Yes,”_ Ryo breathed out in defeat. “I didn’t get to finish my bowl of cereal.”

Akira chuckles, clicking his tongue. “God, you and your Froot Loops.”

“They’re delicious,” Ryo pointed it, crossing his arms over his chest. “You can’t deny it. Last time you stayed over you ate a full box by yourself.”

Akira raised his hands in surrender. “You got me there.”

Ryo smiled smugly. “But,” he concluded, clapping his hands together before continuing, “I’m sure whatever you made is a lot better.”

It was true, Akira was an _incredible_ chef and it always seemed to blow Ryo’s mind. One would think that Ryo would be the one who was skilled and delicate in the kitchen, but it was quite the opposite.

Whatever Ryo tried to cook would burn, and soon the kitchen would be filled with smoke. Once, the fire department even came – and that was all because Ryo tried to cook a waffle without Akira’s supervision.

Ryo would put tin foil in the microwave.

Metal in the toaster.

And, once while in a groggy state, put a carton of milk in the dishwasher.

All in all, he was a mess in the kitchen. Akira, on the other hand, was amazing.

Surprisingly, Akira could cook better than anyone Ryo knew. While Akira was usually a clumsy mess outside of the kitchen, he was graceful in the kitchen. Akira would cook things from scratch all the time and, much to Ryo’s joy, _he_ was the one who always got to taste test everything.

“We’ll see…” Akira trailed off, leaning forward a bit. In one swift movement, Akira reached across the table to take the cover off Ryo’s plate, revealing a cooked piece of chicken with mint and basil sprinkled across the top. On the side there was a small pile of mashed potatoes, the center of it pushed down as sliced carrots rested in the middle.

Ryo’s mouth fell at the sight. _“How…”_

“It’s a lot,” Akira admitted, laughing meekly. “Miki helped me prep everything before I came over here. And she helped me find the perfect recipe. My first meal choice would have been macaroni.”

“I do love your macaroni, though.”

“I know you do,” Akira said softly, flashing another gentle smile.

Ryo mirrored his expression before he suddenly reached out, grabbing Akira’s hand from across the table. He gave it a small, loving squeeze before locking gazes, and as Ryo took a deep breath he felt his heart flutter in his chest.

Mind swirling with thoughts and heart pounding against his chest, Ryo tried to steady his emotions before speaking again. Though when he did, his voice cracked a bit and the tears in his eyes only pooled some more. Ryo blinked the tears away though and shook his head.

“Baby…” Akira breathed out, and this time it was his turn to squeeze Ryo’s hand. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Ryo responded sharply, suddenly looking away. He sniffled his nose a few times and used his free hand to wipe his face. “Don’t look at me.”

“Why are you crying…?” Akira asked softly, but before he could get up to embrace Ryo, the blond waved a hand at him.

“I’m not crying,” Ryo sassed with denial. “I don’t cry,” he stated, licking his lips before smacking them a bit.

“But you-”

“I’m not crying. You’re crying.”

Akira rolled his eyes and raised Ryo’s hand, kissing the back of it before rubbing it softly with his thumb. “Alright, if you say so,” he expelled before taking a deep breath. “But you have to promise me something.”

Ryo hesitated, giving Akira a weary look. “What is it?”

“You gotta promise me you’ll keep wearin’ that pretty smile of yours all night,” Akira proposed. “No more frownin’ or cryin’.”

“I _wasn’t_ crying.”

“Baby.”

Ryo grumbled for a moment and clicked his tongue, shaking his head while frowning deeply as he spoke. _“Fine,”_ he breathed out, pursing his lips so his gloss could shimmer.

Akira raised his eyebrows and laughed. “God, I wish I could kiss you again.”

“Well, you can’t,” Ryo said, pulling his hand away to smack Akira’s cheek lightly and playfully as he laughed.

“Watch me.”

“It’s time to eat,” Ryo declared, rubbing his hands together before reaching down for his silverware. “Show me what you made.”

Only a few moments later, Ryo was moaning in delight as he took the first bite of his meal, laughter soon echoing through the air as the two of them began to eat.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Ryo gasped as he laughed, snorting a little as he stared at Akira. “You did _what?”_

“I stacked a bunch of marshmallows on Miki’s face when she was sleeping,” Akira explained, shoulders bouncing with each cackle that ran past his lips. “Her and Miko spent the night and so I snuck in Miki’s room and-”

“Didn’t she hear you and wake up?” Ryo questioned, leaning forward in interest.

Akira grinned wider. “Actually, Miko heard.”

“Oh my,” Ryo murmured, raising a hand to cover his mouth in surprise. “What did she do?” Ryo questioned, using his free hand to once again pick up his fork and start picking on his leftover mashed potatoes.

“She helped me,” Akira stated in a proud tone. “We _only_ stacked _thirty-two_ marshmallows on her head and took some pictures of her before she squirmed and rolled onto her side.”

“What do you mean by ‘ _only_ stacked thirty-two marshmallows on her head’?” Ryo wondered in disbelief, eyes wide. “That’s… so many.”

“Tell me about it,” Akira said with a chuckle, taking another bite of his chicken before raising his glass of water.

“You said you have pictures of her?”

Akira nodded, not speaking seeming that he had food and water in his mouth. However, he clapped his hands together, and once he had swallowed he cleared his throat. “Yeah, course,” he elated, reaching down into his jean’s pocket to retrieve his phone. “Wanna see?”

Ryo nodded and rose in his seat, peering over the table to stare down at Akira’s screen.

Akira quickly opened his lock screen, and Ryo’s smile only widened because of his screen saver - which was a selfie Akira had taken when the two of them were sitting on Akira’s bed a few months ago. Akira owned an apartment with Miki, and one night, when she was gone, Ryo had agreed to spend the night. As he sat on Akira’s bed, reading a book, he was completely caught off guard when Akira suddenly tapped his shoulder.

When Ryo looked up, a surprised reaction resting on his face, Akira was ready to snap a picture of both of them.

Though as Ryo carefully studied Akira’s lockscreen, it caused him to smile. Even though he had punched Akira when he had first taken the picture, it was sweet to see it now.

Akira opened his phone, scrolling through his apps before clicking on his camera roll. Clicking on the _All Photos_ section, Akira quickly began to scroll through his pictures.

Ryo’s eyes suddenly widened though when he saw a photo on Akira’s screen.

“Wait,” Ryo breathed out, a little flustered as his eyes locked on the screen. “What was that?”

Akira stopped scrolling. “What was what?”

Ryo reached out, using his finger to scroll back down through the various colorful photos Akira had stored on his phone until he reached the very bottom. Slowly, Ryo tapped on the screen, pulling up a picture of himself as he laid in bed sleeping.

His cheeks flared.

“What is this..?” Bewildered, Ryo’s eyebrows furrowed, looking down at Akira with expectation.

Akira raised a hand though to sheepishly rub the back of his neck. “Oh, well…” He trailed off, clearing his throat. “That was from last night,” he explained hesitantly, offering Ryo a guilty smile. “You just looked… really cute and you were snoring a bit. I wanted to remember the moment so I-I just-”

Ryo leaned further across to place a quick, sweet kiss on Akira’s lips.

Now, it was Akira’s turn to be surprised. And while the blond pulled away, Akira tried to lean forward again, chasing another kiss that he knew Ryo wouldn’t give him.

“Ah-ah,” Ryo scolded lightly, pressing a finger against Akira’s lips as he pushed his lips out pridefully. “Show me the pictures now.”

“You’re a tease,” Akira grumbled, exiting the picture to go search for Miki again.

“And you’re a dork,” Ryo shot back.

Akira rolled his eyes, and it only took him a few moments to search and find the prank he had pulled on Miki. When he did, Akira raised his phone and put it in front of Ryo’s face, smiling cockily while wiggling his eyebrows. “See?”

Miki laid in bed, countless marshmallows resting on her face. In the corner of the picture, there was Miko - who held up a peace sign while wearing a devilish smile.

Ryo snorted once. “She’s going to be upset with you two.”

Akira shrugged and locked his phone, setting it down on the table. “Yeah, well–” He paused to completely stand up, making his way over to Ryo before taking his hand. “It was worth it.”

“You and Miko are both going to get it.”

“I’m sure her and Miko can release some of that frustration some way,” Akira commented with a wink.

Ryo fake gagged. “Oh, _ew,”_ Ryo lamented, sticking his tongue out in disgust. His fingers intertwined with Akira’s, and the blond watched as Akira pulled his seat back and pulled him up. “Huh?”

“You’re done eating, right?” Akira pondered, raising his eyebrows.

Ryo nodded once. “Yes, but-”

“No buts,” Akira challenged, pulling Ryo close. “It’s time for part two.”

“Part two?” Ryo repeated, his face scrunching up. “There’s _more?”_

“Of course,” Akira affirmed, wrapping his arms around Ryo’s waist before leaning down to press their noses together. “What, you thought we were going to eat dinner all night?”

“No, but,” Ryo paused to laugh, “I mean, the food was good.”

“Oh? _Just_ good?” Akira questioned, placing a hand over his heart as he faked sadness. “Your words pain me.”

“It was _great,”_ Ryo said with exasperation, rolling his eyes. “Don’t get too cocky.”

“You love it when I do.”

“You’re dumb.”

“Dumbly in love with you.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“My love for you doesn’t make any sense.”

“Hah, hah,” Ryo fake laughed, scrunching his nose up. “You’re so funny.”

“Awe, thanks, baby,” Akira said with fake glee, his voice monotone. However, after a few moments, he took a step to the side and began walking forward, dragging Ryo with me. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Ryo asked slowly, stumbling behind Akira.

“I have one more surprise planned,” Akira bubbled, sending Ryo an excited look as he dragged his boyfriend back into the kitchen.

“One more?” Ryo questioned, his mind swirling with possibilities. “You can’t be serious.”

“I told you I had a lot planned,” Akira resounded.

“But still-”

Ryo stopped talking when Akira suddenly pulled away, jogging over to the refrigerator before swinging the top freezer part open. Hastily reaching inside, Akira victoriously pulled out a carton of vanilla ice cream before holding it up into the air as if it were a trophy.

_“Ta-da!”_

“You _fucking_ did not,” Ryo gasped, his body shaking in excitement as he suddenly darted forward. “Excuse my language but…”

“Your favorite, right?” Akira wondered, though he knew it was true.

“You remembered?” Ryo perplexed, jumping up to snatch the ice cream from Akira’s hands. “My god…. My God, oh, my God.”

“You’re happy?” Akira laughed loudly, watching Ryo hold the carton as if it were a child.

“I believe happy is an understatement,” Ryo simpered, bouncing a little. “I can’t wait to eat all of this.”

“I knew you would.”

“This is the best surprise ever.”

“What? That?” Akira marveled, walking over to Ryo’s pantry before leaning down to scoop up a box of Froot Loops off the bottom shelf. “That’s not the surprise.”

“How could this not be the surprise?” Ryo blurted, looking around the room in confusion. “This is the best thing ever _how could this not be the surprise?”_

“It’s just not,” Akira stated with a laugh. “Trust me, it gets better.”

“You’re gonna have to prove that one to me.”

“And that is why I say,” Akira held his tongue as he walked forward, handing the box of cereal to Ryo as he grinned. “Trust me.”

Ryo teasingly pursed his lips. “We’ll see…”

“Now, you make the ice cream, sprinkle the Froot Loops on top, and I’ll be right back?”

Ryo set the items in his arms down on the counter, slowly walking over to the silverware drawer before opening it to dig through the contents. “Where are you going?”

“To set up one more thing.”

“Where?”

“The living room… kinda.”

“I didn’t see anything out there when we walked by-”

“You’ll see,” Akira pointed out, throwing his head back. “Just wait. Make your cereal and come out there when you’re done. I’ll be waiting ‘cause it’ll only take a sec.”

Ryo popped the lid off the top of the ice cream carton before digging a spoon into the creamy contents. “Alright…” He breathed out, watching Akira pat the pockets of his jeans before jogging off around the corner.

Ryo smacked his lips and shrugged, beginning to scoop some of the ice cream out into a bowl for himself. One… two… three scoops weren’t enough, so, Ryo kept scooping until the bowl was filled to the very top.

Next, he reached into the box of Froot Loops, taking a handful out before crushing them and sprinkling them over the cereal.

It was a masterpiece in the making.

In all honesty, Ryo was quite proud of himself. And though he felt a bit guilty for eating it without Akira near, Ryo couldn’t stop himself from scooping some of the treat up before shoving it into his mouth.

He fought back _another_ moan of delight.

In the background, Ryo could hear the fluttering of wings… Ryo assumed it was Akira doing some kind of _demon stuff_ in his living room, but he didn’t think twice about it.

After all, his ice cream was just too good.

Though Akira called out to him, still.

“You enjoying yourself in there?” Akira called out with a blaring laugh.

Ryo grumbled under his breath, spinning on his heels as he began walking into the living room. His hips swayed as he walked, entering the dark living room with a mouth full of ice cream.

“Quiet,” he demanded, voice muffled as he ate. Ryo searched the room for a moment, once again squinting as he searched for his boyfriend. “I’m here. Are you ready yet…?”

A breath of relief danced across Ryo’s lips when he saw his boyfriend suddenly walked out from the dark corner of the room.

With open, extended arms, Akira brought them together in a sudden clap as he approached Ryo.

“Ready?” Ryo took another bite of ice cream. “For what?”

“It’s called a surprise for a reason.”

Ryo rolled his eyes, watching as Akira rested a hand on Ryo’s shoulder to pull him forward.

“Just come with me,” Akira continued, and Ryo obliged, obliviously walking with Akira towards the edge of the room - where his balcony was. Aligned with windows, the clouds were scattered around the sky outside, leaving no room for stars or any source of light. Even the moon was covered, and that brought Ryo a bit of sadness.

Though Ryo continued to walk forward, giving Akira a gentle, confused look as the blond took notice of his _couch_ which was somehow moved across the room to face the windows.

“What is all of this?” Ryo thought out loud, reaching out to place a hand on his couch once they had arrived. “Why did you…?”

“Sit down....” Akira’s voice was gentle, and Ryo let the guidance which resounded off his boyfriend let his feet carry him around to sit on the white cushions.

Ryo raised his bowl up into the air as he pulled his knees close to his chest – soon, he set the bowl on his knees and waisted for Akira to join him. However, he never seemed to… and, instead, Akira only stood before him as he reached out to cup his cheeks.

“We stayed in tonight, but I knew how much you wanted to go out,” Akira said as he breathed heavily, rubbing Ryo’s skin gently with his thumb. “You got us the best seats, outside and under the stars… But damn this sickness.”

“What do you mean?” Ryo questioned slowly, setting his bowl down to the side so he could lean up and look Akira in the eye. “We’re–“

“I wanted this night to be exactly as you planned it to be,” Akira continued. He leaned down, bonking their foreheads together. “I wanted this night to be perfect for you.”

“It has been…” Ryo whispered, reaching up to cup Akira’s cheeks. “It has been perfect.”

“But there’s still one thing that’s missing,” Akira murmured. “Where would are table had been if we went to the reservation?”

Ryo bit his bottom lip, thinking. “Outside?”

“And what’s outside?” Akira’s lips hovered over Ryo’s, ghosting over the pink, plump skin lightly.

“The sky…”

“And what’s in the sky.”

Ryo’s breath hitched as Akira’s lips brushed against his own. “Stars…?”

“Stars,” Akira repeated in affirmation, smiling widely as he pulled away. Extending his arms to the side, Akira tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling. “I’ve brought you the stars, my love…”

Ryo’s gaze followed Akira’s… and his breath was immediately taken away.

Dazzling, hope filled eyes locked into the ceiling, and Ryo’s mouth fell as he took notice to the countless fake, neon glowing stars which stuck to his ceiling. Ryo has seen them before at the store, and he knew they were the kind where, after peeling the back off, they would stick to the ceiling.

The longer the stars stayed in the light, the brighter they glowed.

And as Ryo stared up at the ceiling, it was like heaven rained down on him.

Ryo’s vision was captured by the stars and he couldn’t bring himself to look away. He couldn’t tell how many Akira had stuck onto the ceiling, for the number was infinite and seemed to stretch across the whole living room. It warmed his heart, and Ryo never wanted to look away… He couldn’t wrap his mind around _how_ or _why_ Akira did everything…

“I bet it would have been beautiful,” Akira said, speaking softly as he sat down next to Ryo – wrapping an arm around his boyfriend.

“What do you mean…” Ryo murmured, gaze still set on the ceiling. “This is more beautiful than anything else.”

“More beautiful than the real stars?”

“Yes,” Ryo affirmed. Suddenly, his head fell as he turned to face Akira. His body shifted, and Ryo looked up at Akira with elation, not able to stop a small smile from curving his lips. Leaning forward, Ryo placed a hand on Akira’s chest as he spoke up again. “Because you brought these stars to me.”

“You deserve all the stars. The moon, the stars as well.”

Ryo surged forward to peck Akira quickly. “Slow down,” he expelled with a small laugh. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself.”

“I can’t help it.”

“And why not?”

“Because it’s about you,” Akira explained, resting his head on Ryo’s shoulder. “And you’re my gem.”

“Gem?” Ryo repeated with another bold laugh. _“Excuse me?”_

“Yeah,” Akira breathed out, exhaustion dripping through his voice. “‘Cause your eyes are like little blue gems.”

“You’re weird.”

“I’m serious,” Akira whined lightly, throwing his head back.

“I know you are,” Ryo agreed with a hearty laugh. “Maybe like, aquamarine?”

“What _the fuck_ is that,” Akira chortled, pulling back to stare at Ryo’s face with confusion.

Ryo clicked his tongue. “It’s a variety of the mineral beryl,” Ryo explained, intensely staring at Akira. “It’s typically a seawater-blue color, though it can range from a very light blue to a deep, richly saturated blue. However, most people prefer the richer blue gems, considering they cost more. In my opinion, though, it–“

“Stop,” Akira dragged his complaint out, swiftly wrapping both arms around Ryo to pull him down with him as he laid. Carefully, Akira set Ryo’s head on his chest – playing with his blond waves as he breathed heavily. “No smart talking.”

_“Smart talking?”_

“Uh-huh,” Akira groaned. “It makes my brain hurt.”

Ryo rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t make any sense…”

“It makes perfect sense,” Akira mused, letting his hands fall so he could rest them on Ryo’s back. Gently, he rubbed Ryo’s lower back, letting the blond rest against him in pure tranquility. “But just… let me lay here with you.”

“I’m here,” Ryo said as he breathed out, letting his eyes flutter shut as he laid against Akira.

Ryo smiled to himself, listening carefully to Akira’s pounding heartbeat as he closed his eyes. Warmth spread out over his body, enveloping Ryo in blanket of love and comfort as his boyfriend’s steady breath raised him up and down.

“Mmm,” Akira hummed, and Ryo echoed the noise as he snuggled against the other boy. Taking notice of Ryo’s suddenly calmness—sleepiness, even—Akira raised his head a bit to stare down at Ryo. “Baby?”

“Yes?” Ryo mumbled with little strength.

“You tired?” Akira questioned, fairly amused as he chuckled.

“No…”

“Are you lying to me?”

Ryo squeezed his eyes shut. “Possibly.”

“How come?”

Ryo opened his mouth to speak but soon closed it, finding that no words rested on his tongue. At a loss for what to say, the blond thought about it for a moment.

It wasn’t an easy thing to answer. Frankly, Ryo could never put a finger on _why_ he felt so… so _light_ when he was around Akira.

For instance, he could be home alone, drowning it work with a mind clouded with stress and thoughts. Anxiety could pick at his skin, causing him to groan in frustration and defeat as his work got to him. However, as soon as Akira walked into the room, it was as if none of Ryo’s work even existed in the first place. All the stress Ryo felt—the constant need to work and do _more—_ always disappeared when him and Akira were together.

Why that happened? Ryo couldn’t figure it out no matter how hard he tried.

As he laid on Akira’s chest, listening closely to his boyfriend’s heavy breathing and slow beating heart, Ryo couldn’t help but to feel that same light feeling. It was like nothing else in the world mattered except Akira.

And, in all honesty, Ryo was okay with that.

With all the doubts and despairs leaving his body, Ryo was left only to enjoy the warmth which radiated off Akira’s body. Unconsciously, Ryo snuggled closer to Akira, resting his head under Akira’s chin as he sighed deeply. More relaxed than ever, it was then that slumber began to creep up on Ryo.

“Like you here,” was all Ryo mumbled in a gentle tone as he turned his head, kissing Akira’s chest before his body went lip again.

Akira chuckled quietly and gave Ryo’s body a soft squeeze. “Oh, really?”

“Mhm."

“That’s cute ‘cause yesterday you were tellin’ me I wasn’t allowed to come in. Yet here I am.”

“Don’t push it,” Ryo grumbled. “Or I’ll kick you out for real.”

“You’ll be asleep before you even have the chance.”

Ryo’s only response was another muffled groan as he stubbornly buried his face in Akira’s shirt.

Akira only smiled and kisses the top of Ryo’s head.

The two of them left it at that.

Ryo squirmed a bit, but, ultimately, refused to leave Akira’s arms – knowing his boyfriend would hold him all night long. After all, there was no other place either of them wanted to be.

Before Ryo dozed off, drifting into the works of slumber, his vision was captured by the dazzling stars which continued to shine above him.

That night, him and Akira were guarded by a sky of angels as love swirled through the air.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was wild. 
> 
> But seriously I love these two with all my heart. Please let me know what you thought of it!! Comments really motivate and warm my heart ❤️ 
> 
> Talk to me about these two!! I’d love to talk!!
> 
> [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yuu-chanhyakuya)  
> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/phandalory?lang=en)  
> 


End file.
